


Resistance

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode Perpetual Infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Musings of Control-possessed Leland - of a sort.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> A purely speculative late night drabble, which I needed to get out of my system. I'm very probably wrong, but the bunny wouldn't let go.

So they had staved off the inevitable, having banned Control far away, as far as they could; or at least as far as they could imagine with their limited minds.

Not that it would matter in the end.

The current setback was- in what was left of them as ‘Leland’ it found the construct and meaning of ‘frustrating’, but in the greater frame of things the current setback was meaningless.  
They had been banned, but they had not lost and their opponents had not won. 

How could they?

They would see in time.

They would see that resistance is futile.


End file.
